maptheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Morrigan
Far in the north lies Morrigan. A harsh land covered in a thick layer of snow. Its rough landscape and cold temperatures create unforgiving life conditions. Food is scarce and creatures freeze to death in their sleep. Some say Morrigan was not meant ever to be inhabited, and it's hard not to agree. But the Dwarven race took on the challenge. Driven by the enormous mineral filled mountains of the north. They adapted and survived and rightfully claimed Morrigan as their new home. But a new challenge for the Dwarves arose during the First Magical Flux. Many shifts in the landscape took place in Morrigan. Mines collapsed and underground cities were buried beneath meters of stone, ice and snow. But the Dwarves adapted once again by abandoning their beloved underground network and moving to the surface. After they rebuild their civilization, horror struck again. As the First Magical Flux ended, it left a wave of fire magic behind in Morrigan. Slowly but surely the snow and ice began to melt. The new Dwarven cities flooded and once again they had nowhere to go. The Dwarves are no longer the strong and stubborn folk as they were once known. They are now a weak nomadic people, driven out of their home twice and searching for a new and safe home that Morrigan sadly cannot offer them. History Morrigan has never been a welcoming place for life. The northern location made the land too cold for anything to survive. But as time went by the harsh landscape began to change. The natural borders of the pine tree forests around Morrigan were slowly but surely creeping into the forsaken land, adapting themselves against the cold temperature. The trees brought life with them. More and more creatures began to adapt to the frozen plains and the never ending tundras. But after all of this change, life was still scarce and only to be found in the most southern places of Morrigan. This ecosystem was kept in place for thousands of years, until the arrival of the Dwarves. The Dwarven Empire was relatively small compared to some of the other, more bigger, empires such as that of the Humans or Elves. But those empires had the chance and time to grow, in fertile lands they claimed their own hundreds of years ago. The Dwarves did not have such a thing. They were wanderers, outcasts. They had a craving for adventure, and mos of all, gold. And so it was that the Dwarven people became well known for their workmanship. They worked and they worked, with the goal to feel the warmth of the gold they received. However, this did not last forever. They wanted more. But with the Dwarves being a proud and honorable people, they did not know how to fulfill this wish without upsetting the balance. Until one of their oldest and most respected leaders had an idea: inhabiting Morrigan. Morrigan was said to be filled with riches. The lands were never before touched by the hands of an empire. Especially not the northern parts, which presumably had never seen a living being before. And so it was that the Dwarven Empire was the first of all to set foot in the frozen wasteland. They started small. A ring of towns along Morrigan's southern border. Here everyone could get used to the climate and various routes were established. The next step was moving land inwards. The second ring, a network of camps and towns situated in the enormous tundras. The first Dwarven city, Bel Dorahm, was built in the third and final ring, just before the start of the Glacial Border which separated Morrigan from the unknown north beyond. It was here that the Dwarves began tunneling their way into the mountains. They formed an endless network of tunnels and caves inside the mountains around the Glacial Border and found hundreds of new ores, materials and gems which the world had never seen before. The Dwarven empire instantly became the richest of them all. And with this new hope for a sustainable future, the Dwarves claimed Morrigan as their new homeland. A place where they were no longer outcasts and could fulfill all their wishes. A place they could call home. Areas Avilla Glass Palace Northern Shrine Frozen Waste Mines of Nahgrat Mel Faldur Ashclaim Vugh Doral Kilak's Tower Wintersong Point Dhornduhr Bel Dorahm